Mémoires du Sixième Hokage
by Naru-manga
Summary: Un petit OS créé assez rapidement. Soyez indulgents s'il vous plait : c'est ma première histoire sur le site... En clair, Naruto a subit une attaque durant une mission et il se retrouve à l'hopital devant 2 jeunes kunoïshi...


_Voici ma première Histoire sur le site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_**Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.** _

* * *

Je dors...  
La fatigue m'envahit... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...  
La mémoire me reviens...  
Une mission avec Kiba... Sasuke... Gros Soucils... Neji...

... : NARUTO!! NOOOOOOON!!!

Ca s'agite autour de moi, pourquoi?  
Une douleur me transperce l'épaule, je me met à crier de douleur.  
La mémoire me reviens totalment à présent...

**Flash Back**

Moi : Ouaiii! Une mission de rang S!!  
Sasuke : Arrette de t'agiter, on risque de se faire attaquer, baka!  
Moi : Je peut pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop top!  
Neji : En parlant de la mission, que fais-tu ici, Sasuke? Tu n'est pas censé être dans la prison de haute sécurité de Konoha?  
Sasuke : Je suis libre depuis ce matin. Tsunade-sama a tout arrangé.  
Lee : Bha, elle avait interet! Avec l'aide que tu nous as apporté en tuant Orochimaru!  
Kiba : Chut!! Je sens une drôle d'odeur...  
Neji (activant son byakugan) : Je ne vois rien. Etrange.

Nous sommes dans la forêt, à la recherche de Fuujin et Raïjin qui se sont enfuis à nouveau, après avoir tué tout les gardes de leur prison personnelle qui leur ont été attribuée après avoir aidé Misuki.  
Ils sont maintenant accompagnés d'autres ninja qui étaient à la solde d'Orochimaru et qui veulent toujours détruire Konoha.

Neji : Si, ça y est, je les vois! Ils sont à 2 Kilomètres vers le Sud!  
Moi : C'est parti!!!  
Kiba et Neji ?!  
Kiba : NARUUTOO!! NON! N'Y VA PAS!!

Je n'avais pas fait attention à cet avertissement, et je ne fit qu'une bouchée de tout les ennemis. Il y aurait quelques temps, cela m'aurait surpris de battre les deux frère, mais maintenant, cela ne m'étonne plus le moins du monde.  
Malheuresement, avant de s'effondrer, un ninjas d'Oto m'avait enfoncé un kunaï dans l'épaule. Mais pas un habituel...

**Fin du Flash Back**

... : Sakura, tu viens? On ne peut plus rien faire...  
Sakura : Non, je reste.  
... : Moi aussi.  
... : Très bien...

Sakura-chan reste avec moi? Et qui est l'autre personne présente? Je me sens sombrer mais je trouve quand même la force d'ouvrir les yeux. J'y vois flou mais assez pour distinguer les cheuveux roses de Sakura-chan et les yeux blanc d'Hinata. Mas elle n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte que j'ai ouvert les yeux... Elles ne bougent plus, elles regardent le sol, comme tristes...

Moi (voix très faible) : Sa... Sakura-chan? Hinata?  
Hinata (sursaute et rougit) : Na... Naruto-kun?  
Sakura (sursaute avec Hinata et me regarde avec des yeux rond) : Tu as pu te réveiller? C'est impossible! Il t'aurait normallement fallut au moins deux mois!  
Moi (me redresse) : Pourquoi? Ca fait combien de temps que je dors comme ça?  
Hinata (rouge) : Deux... Deux semaines, Naruto-kun.  
Sakura : S'il te plait, ne te surmène pas, j'ai assez de travail comme ça, ok?  
Moi : Haï, Sakura-chan!  
Sakura : Je part, j'ai du travail. Etant médic-nin, il faut que je m'occupe de plusieurs personnes, maintenant.  
Naruto et Hinata : Ok!

La médic-nin au cheveux roses sortit alors de la chambre, me laissant ainsi seul avec Hinata.

Hinata : Na... Naruto-kun? Je... Je peux te poser une question?

Je la regarda alors. Le rouge lui montait à la tête et je la trouvait de plus en plus mignionne.  
En fait, je la trouve différente depuis que je suis revenu de mon entrainement avec Ero-sennin. Elle a beaucoup changé, mais pas seulement physiquement. Elle ose enfin s'affirmer et les autres commencent à comprendre son caractère, depuis le temps qu'elle le cachait... Et celà, je crois que ça m'a attein. Je ne pense pas être tombé amoureux de Hinata-chan, mais... "HINATA-CHAN"?!

Hinata (rouge) : Je pense que c'est non...  
Moi : Non attends! Tu veux savoir quoi?  
Hinata (encore plus rouge) : Que... Qu'est... Sakura...  
Moi (intrigué) : Quoi Sakura?  
Hinata (rouge) : Sakura, elle est quoi pour toi?!

Ouah!! Naaan, Naruto, te laisse pas croire n'importe quoi! C'est pas parce qu'elle te demande ça qu'elle t'aime! Bien que...

**Flash Back**

Moi : Mais tu sais quoi?  
Hinata (derrière un poteau d'entrainement) : Quoi?  
Moi : J'aime bien les filles dans ton genre!

Je jette un coup d'oeil furtif derière moi... Son air à changé. Elle à l'ait hypnotisée... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Moi : Au non, je vais être en retard! A plus, Hinata!!

**Fin du Flash Back**

Moi : Ma meilleure amie. Mais pourquoi cette question, Hinata-chan?

Je tente ma chance... On va voir... J'espère vraiment que je ne trompe pas.  
La couleur de son visage change... Elle passe au rouge tomate! Elle se retourne...

Hinata (rouge pivoine) : Pour... Pour rien Naruto-kun... Je... Je dois te laisser!

Elle ferme les yeux sur cette remarque. Aurais-je eu raison?

Moi : Attends! Tu as laissé ton collier ici!  
Hinata : Mon collier?

Je lui montre un collier sur ma table de chevet. Etant celle qui était à côté de moi, je suppose que c'est le sien!

Hinata : Ca doit être à Sukura... Je vais le lui rendre.

Elle s'approche de mon lit...  
Et là, tout c'est passé rapidement... Elle à glissé sur un drap qui était tombé, je l'ai rattrapée et ramenée vers moi.  
Je la regarde, elle me regarde... Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir normallement... Mon visage se rapproche du sien... Je ne comprends plus rien... Quelques secondes plus tard, j'était là... En train de l'embrasser. Je pense que j'ai vraiment de la chance de vivre ça... Quand je pense que j'ai failli mourir et j'était sur Terre, et maintenant, je vis mais je suis au paradis...

**  
Mémoire du sixième Hokage**


End file.
